<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be safe for me, please by sofialindsay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245048">Be safe for me, please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofialindsay/pseuds/sofialindsay'>sofialindsay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doctor-in-a-Pandemic Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Happiest Season (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>COVID because Riley is a doctor, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofialindsay/pseuds/sofialindsay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is crystal clear. She hears the door slam to their bedroom, knows Harper is angry with the belief she’s cheated on her with Riley. But in the midst of all of that she’s having her own revelation that perhaps the sarcastic doctor means more to her than her actual girlfriend down the hall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Holland/Riley Bennett, Abby Holland/Riley Johnson, Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doctor-in-a-Pandemic Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This plays with the timeline a little and assumes it was Christmas 2019 but Riley is a doctor and I couldn't resist this storyline. While I love angst, exactly zero people will die in this story because killing off the lesbians is so not my cup of tea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Post-holidays, Abby found everything had changed but exactly nothing had changed. By March, Harper, despite coming out, was still striving to be the perfect daughter at any cost and Abby was simply exhausted. Many arguments were had and somehow Abby always walked away feeling she was in the wrong. So she did what anyone would do; she threw herself into finishing her dissertation, hung out with John when possible, and forged a newfound friendship with Riley through non-stop texting. The latter of which was kept from Harper for the sake of keeping peace. </p><p>It’s not like the texts were scandalous, far from it in fact. Most of their texts included sarcasm, random things Riley had come across at work, and Abby venting about her advisors. But she knew without a doubt Harper would not see it as such.</p><p>The small amount of guilt she felt from keeping her friendship with Riley a secret didn’t make her doublethink her actions. Her relationship with Harper was completely independent of her friendships, even if said friendship happened to be with her girlfriend’s high-school ex. Especially considering she wasn’t entirely certain of the current relationship’s future. </p><p>The ring was now in the hopefully-safe custody of John, though he had initially wanted nothing to do with the piece of jewelry he saw as nothing more than a symbol of the archaic patriarchy. Abby wasn’t sure yet what to do with it, but she did know that after ringing in 2019 without putting the ring on her girlfriend’s finger, she didn’t want to see the offending piece of jewelry anytime soon.</p><p>But today, as she sat at her desk on campus grading papers, she knows she can’t deny the smile that comes across her face when Riley’s name pops up on her phone. It’s rare the other woman calls her but she picks up without hesitation, the “What’s up doc?” spilling out before she could prevent it. </p><p>“Hey...I’m sorry to call. I know I don’t usually but I just had a really hard case…”</p><p>Abby’s attention is pulled from her grading immediately. Riley sounds broken, with no trace of her usual banter found anywhere in her voice. “No, no, you know you can call me any time. What’s going on?”</p><p>Riley sighs, “I just had to ventilate my first COVID patient. I knew it was a matter of time, but Abs, she was 37! She has two little kids. It just hit me hard.”</p><p>“I’m sorry dude,” Abby responds gently, internally reaming herself for using ‘dude’ in such an emotionally driven conversation, “Tell me what you need. Do you want to talk about it or do you want me to distract you?”</p><p>“Distract me, please?”</p><p>So she launches into a story about John and the cat she recently watched for a few days. She can tell Riley’s not fully absorbed in the story, but she still chuckles a little when Abby gets to the part where the feline attacked John in a full aerial assault. The story is barely finished when she hears Riley say something to someone else and sigh heavily.</p><p>“I’m sorry Abs, I have to go back in...just...be careful, please? This virus isn’t something to play around with.” </p><p>Abby swallows, “Of course..and you too...be careful.”</p><p>The call disconnects and leaves the blonde on edge. She goes back to grading, knowing she has to leave at a reasonable hour to make happy hour with Harper and a few of their friends. Riley’s request though leaves her wanting to cancel. </p><p>She goes, Riley’s request ringing in the back of head, but leaves early after she gets into an argument with Harper over whether they should even be in a club or not in the beginning of a global pandemic. Over the next few weeks they fall into an uncomfortable agreement. Harper continues to go out while Abby mostly stays home. More often than not her laptop or cell phone can be found on news sites, most notably Baltimore. If Harper notices, she doesn’t mention it.</p><p>Riley stays in touch, but she’s exhausted more often than not and all but begs Abby to convince Harper to stay safe and stay home. Which leads to a week of fighting before Harper calls a truce after one of her colleagues tests positive for COVID and the entire team is forced into quarantine for two weeks. Abby is quarantined as well and it becomes clear that the two of them under one roof for two weeks is going to be a test. </p><p>They’re on day 13 of the 14-day confinement when it happens. The news is playing in the background but, after a few glasses of wine, Harper finds better things to do in the form of instigating a make-out session. Things have been strained between them for months now and Abby knows she’s trying, out of boredom or love she isn’t sure, but it’s been weeks since they’ve slept together and her resistance is weak. </p><p>Harper has just pulled her shirt over her head when the alert comes across the television: <i>Breaking News, a COVID outbreak has hit a main Baltimore hospital…</i></p><p>Abby freezes,  “Harp, stop...wait..I need to hear this.” </p><p>“It’s Baltimore, not Pittsburgh. We’re fine,” Harper dismisses before leaning back in for another kiss. Abby pushes her away.</p><p>“Stop. It’s Riley’s….That’s Riley’s hospital.” </p><p>“How in the hell do you know that’s her hospital?!” Harper all but screeches.</p><p>Abby’s glued to the television at this point and waves the other woman off, “We text. We’ve been texting since Christmas. But that’s her hospital and I haven’t heard from her in a few days. I thought she was just working long hours..oh god...what if..”</p><p>From there nothing short of Hell breaks loose. Harper throws accusations and Abby can’t even find it in herself to deny anything even if everything Harper says is untrue. She’s terrified of what this means for Riley, and it’s not until the doctor responds to one of her twenty texts that she finds the ability to breathe again. </p><p>But from there? Everything is crystal clear. She hears the door slam to their bedroom, knows Harper is angry with the belief she’s cheated on her with Riley. But in the midst of all of that she’s having her own revelation that perhaps the sarcastic doctor means more to her than her actual girlfriend down the hall.</p><p>Hours pass as she replays the conversations with Riley and her interactions with Harper over the last few months, and realizes that even removing Riley from the situation, the relationship with Harper is done and has been since Christmas. Taking a deep breath she walks towards the bedroom and pauses before opening the door. Harper has her back to the door and Abby is sure at some point she was crying. Quietly she moves to sit on the opposite side of the bed.</p><p>“I think maybe it’s best if I talk to John and see about staying in his guest room,” she softly breaks the silence.</p><p>“How long has it been going on?” the taller woman asks angrily, her voice making it obvious she’s been crying. </p><p>Abby sighs, “Nothing has happened between Riley and me. Not at Christmas and not since then. But I do care about her. That’s not what this is about though. I...before Christmas I could see a future with you. I wanted to marry you. And now? Now I don’t see that future anymore.”</p><p>Harper shakes her head but doesn’t turn, “I can’t even believe you're denying it! You never mentioned you were talking to her, you hid it. I should have known though. Every time the news was on you had it turned to Baltimore. I can’t count the number of times I saw Baltimore news on your laptop. God I’m an idiot.”</p><p>“Harp--” Abby reaches out to lay her head on the taller woman’s shoulder but Harper pulls away.</p><p>“Get out.”</p><p>Abby pauses, trying to be the logical one, “I’ll pack my things tonight and go tomorrow once we’re out of quarantine. I need to talk to John first.” </p><p>There’s silence. Awkward silence that Abby knows Harper is mulling over her response. When the other woman breaks the silence, her tone is final, “Fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You panicked? About a COVID outbreak 250 miles away? I didn’t know you cared about Baltimore so much,” Riley questions softly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two months after the break-up Abby has settled into a routine. Living with John leaves for little choice in the matter, but she finds she enjoys the predictability of life with him as a roommate. Both of them have converted to working from home all the time and John proves to be much better about social isolation than Harper ever was. Abby finds it amusing that Riley doesn’t hide her happiness with that small fact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, there’s also the new routine of talking with Riley daily, even if the doctor is falling asleep on the phone with her due to sheer exhaustion. Riley knows of the break-up but doesn’t know that the trigger was ultimately Abby’s pure panic over her. It’s not until they’re three hours into a FaceTime call on one of Riley’s rare days off and she’s had a beer or two that she brings it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Abs, can I ask something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s something in her tone that causes the blonde to pause, “Since when have you ever asked if you could ask me something? Is this something new we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riley rolls her eyes, “Okay smartass. What....what finally caused the breakup?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby stills, bites her lip, looks away and moves to tuck her hair behind her ear; all nervous ticks Riley identified early on, “You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to. I’m just curious.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>you want to hear this story? Because you know I can’t lie…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” the doctor replies, her voice holding more confidence than she feels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay then,” Abby takes a deep breath, “We were making out and the news cut in with the outbreak at your hospital. I..I guess you could say I panicked because I hadn’t heard from you in a few days. And she um didn’t know we talked. That we were friends. Things were said and it just became clear that we weren’t going to work. I didn’t want it to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can’t find the nerve to look at the phone, doesn’t want to know what Riley’s expression is or what she’s thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You panicked? About a COVID outbreak </span>
  <em>
    <span>250</span>
  </em>
  <span> miles away? I didn’t know you cared about Baltimore so much,” Riley questions softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby scoffs, “I don’t give a fuck about Baltimore. I care about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seems to catch Riley off guard and when Abby braves a glance at the phone she swallows harshly at the intense gaze the dark-haired woman is sending her way, “Look I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable or something. I just...it scared me. I know you’re right in the thick of it. And it scares me okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riley’s breath catches at the admission. Her parents, her friends, her family, they’ve all expressed concern with her line of work putting her in the thick of things. But the way the emotion bled into the other woman’s words leaves her reeling. She knows they’re walking a very fine line. She knows if this conversation was happening a few months earlier she would have already been on a flight to see the blonde. But as much as the attraction and </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>is there, she knows what they’re up against. She’s acutely aware that in the upcoming months, year even, nothing will be certain. There’s no vaccine- no end - in sight, and already she’s watched fellow doctors struggle with the virus. And no, she reasons with herself, she couldn’t put Abby through that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abs,” she starts carefully, “I know you and Harper had problems stemming from Christmas, but I sincerely hope </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am not the reason you finally split. I don’t want to be the reason you left her. I know we talk a lot and we’re all struggling with how to handle our first pandemic, but you don’t need to worry about me.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby scoffs, “You don’t get it, do you? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>already </span>
  </em>
  <span>care about you. I did before the pandemic but it’s just...I care so much about you. Come on Ri, you can’t tell me you don’t feel the connection we have.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know but,” Riley cuts in, “Abby, we can’t do this. I’m not saying it could never be. I’m saying it can’t happen now. Not when everything is so uncertain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can’t bring herself to keep looking at the blonde who’s obviously struggling not to let the tears fall. Instead, Abby steels herself with a deep breath, “You know, I should go. I know you have to be up early tomorrow. Just..please be safe. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abby, wai--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s too late and she watches the other woman disappear from her phone’s screen. Leaning her head back against the couch, she squeezes her eyes shut and tries to convince herself this is the right thing to do. She’s on the front lines of a global pandemic, in a war that so far humankind isn’t winning, and the odds of her </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>contracting the virus decrease with each day she steps into the hospital. Now is certainly not the time to start a relationship with anyone. Much less someone she cares as much about as she does the blonde. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they don’t talk about it again. The next few calls are awkward but soon they re-find their sarcastic banter and rhythm. If she slips up and calls Abby “babe” when she’s falling asleep on the phone with her, neither mention it. If Abby starts sending her care packages with home-baked goodies and her favourite snacks because she knows the tired doctor is living off of delivery, neither mention it outside of excited thank you’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The new routine works well until two of her closest friends at work test positive and she calls Abby on the verge of a complete meltdown. It’s only then does Abby start to realize she’s only trying to protect her. It doesn’t come as a huge revelation. Just a simple statement about how James had been staying in a hotel to avoid putting his wife at risk should he be exposed and hadn’t seen her in two weeks before showing symptoms, and how Ben had broken up with his boyfriend because the stress and fear was too much</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine what his wife felt like hearing he’s sick and she can’t be with him,” Riley admits. It’s one of the few times her softer side has come out with no sarcasm or dark humour to be found. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby just nods in agreement, “I’m sure it’s hard for both of them. There’s no way for anyone to handle this situation easily.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben asked all of us to not even tell Kyle unless he’s hospitalized,” Riley continues to softly muse, “It sort of makes me glad I’m single, if I’m honest. I can’t imagine putting someone through that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Abby doesn’t immediately respond, she replays the words in her mind before looking at the other woman. The proverbial lightbulb shines brightly in neon rainbow colours above the blonde’s head and Riley knows she’s figured it out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why you said we couldn’t happen, isn’t it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor hesitates before nodding, “Yes, and I still...stand by it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde looks like she wants to argue before thinking better of it. She knows once Riley decides on something, there’s very little chance of changing her mind, but she also knows this relationship that is obviously </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going on between them has apparently settled over them for the long haul. Finally she settles for shaking her head, “This will all end eventually. Hopefully sooner rather than later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully,” Riley replies as she tries and fails to stifle a yawn, “I should go to bed. With us being short-staffed I’m going to be pulling a lot of extra shifts over the next few weeks. I’ll call when I can, of course, and I’ll try to text you as often as I can. Just, know I’m not ignoring you. I still expect my daily update texts from you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby smiles, “Of course. Be safe for me, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always,” Riley promises and bids her goodnight. As she stares up at the ceiling she tries to convince herself she’s doing the right thing. She knows she’s quickly falling in love with the blonde but once again reminds herself now is not the time to start a relationship. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John throws up his hands, “The two of you are in a relationship in everything but name! Just make it official sometime this decade, please?!”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Abby notices when she wakes up is her phone is ringing. The second is her head is pounding. Still, she smiles when she sees Riley’s face pop up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning,” the doctor greets her, “It’s after one, how are you still asleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I..” Abby stops to clear her throat, before launching into a coughing fit, “I have no clue but God I have such a headache.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For Riley, time freezes and the cold grip of panic settles in, “Abby, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby shakes her head before wincing, “My head and throat hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you have a fever?” Riley questions, her mind racing towards full-on doctor mode albeit with a side of panic for good measure, “Have you been anywhere lately? The store? Campus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I have a fever. I’m just tired. I went to the grocery a few days ago, but this feels like a sinus infection. I usually get one this time of year.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riley isn’t convinced but knows her break is nearing its end, “Abs, I want you to keep an eye on your temperature and let me know if you get to feeling worse. Is John home? He should probably avoid being around you as much as possible…shit, I have to go. I’ll call and check on you first chance I get okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby half-heartedly agrees before burying back into the warmth of her covers and falls back to sleep. It amounts to another six hours of sleep before her phone rings again. This time, she doesn’t really think before answering, “I feel as though I’ve been hit by a train, Ri.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which does absolutely nothing to soothe Riley’s fears. Within a few minutes she’s made the blonde give her a list of symptoms and take her temperature before she bites her lip, “Abs, I think tomorrow you should probably get tested. John should stay in a hotel until the results come back and he’ll need to isolate until they do. It’s not a bad idea for him to get tested as well, if they’ll do it.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m telling you Ri, this is a sinus infection,” Abby argues but the look on the doctor’s face tells her she’s not going to win this one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it is, I’ll write you a prescription myself,” Riley retorts, “But please, let’s be sure okay? Even if you’re 100% sure, do this for me. I need the peace of mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby sighs tiredly, “Fine, Doctor. I’ll do it for your peace of mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The call is short after that; Riley promises to call and check up on her and Abby promises to call if she feels worse. Neither are entirely sure what Riley will do should that happen, but if it makes her feel better neither will question it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But later, with Abby asleep in another city, Riley stares at the ceiling and questions her decision to keep the blonde at an arm’s length. She knows she has no right to expect Abby to comply with her requests, even if she’s a medical professional who’s fully capable of diagnosing and treating a sinus infection or the likes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But at the same time, she knows as things stand now she has no right to want to be there with the other woman. She has no right to naturally expect that, where not for the pandemic, she’d be the one taking care of Abby and letting the ill woman cuddle up to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lets her mind run wild, too tired to stop it. Since the beginning she had planned, expected even, for her to be the one with COVID. Never in her scenarios was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Abby </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one who might potentially get it. She quickly finds she’s not okay with that on numerous levels. Nor is she okay with the idea that Abby is at an arm’s length. Her final thought before exhaustion takes over is she has to fix that as soon as reasonably possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow she manages to sleep through the night, something she internally scolds herself for as she fumbles for her phone. There’s a text from Abby and, despite the severity of the situation, seeing the other woman’s name makes her smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, I have an appointment at 8. John is going too. At this point he’s already been exposed if I have it. I’ll let you know afterwards. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quick glance at the time showed it was nearly 9. Rather than respond to the text, she sleepily FaceTimed the blonde and closed her eyes waiting for the other woman to answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Abby’s slightly-hoarse voice came from the phone, “If that’s how you answer the phone when I’m sick, remind me to get sick more often.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha--,” Riley blinked, then quickly realized the sheet had fallen below a respectable level of her shirtless torso, “oh shit! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean..” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby chuckled, “Oh it’s quite alright. Good morning to you too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riley blushed and quickly changed the subject, “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The test sucked, but they said I should get the results within a day or two. Afterwards I came home and took Tylenol Sinus. And what do you know, my headache is already going away. That’s a good sign, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor nods, “It could be. You’re not running a fever are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Abby replies, “I’ll bet you this is just a sinus infection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riley chuckles, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>it to be a sinus infection. If it is, I’ll order you all of your favourite wines to have delivered this week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or, you could answer the phone like you did this morning for a week instead,” Abby teases and Riley rolls her eyes, “You’d enjoy that way too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who wouldn’t?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riley bites her lip, “How’s this. If it’s anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>COVID, I’ll...I’ll plan a virtual date night for us. If, if that’s something you’d be up for.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde’s reaction is immediate. She freezes, obviously trying not to look too excited at the prospect of getting something she’s wanted for months now. “You’re just saying that because…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A perfectly sculpted eyebrow raises, “By all means, please finish that statement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby stares at her, “You..you mean that? After refusing to even entertain the thought for months, now you want to plan a date night? For us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Riley starts to reply, the shorter woman begins coughing. Riley watches carefully, “Let’s table this conversation for now. You need to rest and I have a virtual date to plan, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, Doc., but we’ll be discussing this later. John is making chicken noodle soup for lunch. I’m going to crash on the couch and make sure he doesn’t burn the house down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s purely medical reasons that Riley stares at her the way she does, “Tell John I said hi. I’m off today so I’ll be around if you need anything. Either of you. In fact, why don’t you give John my cell number in case he needs anything? I’m just a doctor, but I can be useful sometimes. If that’s your sort of thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time Abby smiles, “Of course. Which it is. My thing. I mean, um. You know what I mean. I should go..John is..doing...something. I should supervise. Be safe for me, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Riley promises, “I always am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The call disconnects and Abby turns to find John watching her with a hint of amusement on his face. “So that was the good doctor I assume?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um yeah,” Abby brushes a lock of hair behind her ear, “She told me to give you her number in case we, um you, need anything. Because she's a doctor. And I’m sick obviously.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look he gives her assures her she’s only digging the hole deeper and she turns back to the couch, “You know, I should rest. Doctor’s orders.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure the good doctor gives many orders. And you’d follow every single one--ouch!” The pillow hits the intended target of his face and he mutters, “Stupid accurate lesbian aim. Look all I’m saying is you two are obviously into each other. Move it along already!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby glares at him, “I’ve been trying okay! She doesn’t want to start anything because of her work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” John deadpans, “How very...noble of her. And incredibly stupid. Jesus Christ what is it with you two and your affinity for archaic ways?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t fault her for it. I understand she’s afraid. God John, I’m terrified </span>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. I want her but all I can do is make sure to let her know that when this is all over she has me if she wants me. Until then, I’m still going to care and be there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John throws up his hands, “The two of you are in a relationship in everything but name! Just make it official sometime this decade, please?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets hit with a second pillow as soon as the words are out of his mouth. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It turns out Abby was correct, a fact she uses to tease Riley with constantly, and the test comes back negative. It doesn’t stop the doctor from having a care package delivered to the apartment under the excuse of “How am I to know John can be trusted to keep you fed? He couldn’t keep a fish alive for three days!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John is less than pleased by that statement and makes it his pandemic mission to tease both women every chance he gets as punishment. Which is probably what leads Riley to her “oh fuck we’re already in a relationship without actually being in a relationship” revelation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It happens on a Tuesday. Abby is stretched out on the sectional, FaceTiming with Riley of course, and spiritedly arguing over what movie to watch. John unceremoniously flops down next to the blonde and lays his head on her shoulder to appear in the video</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“RILEY!!” He exclaims, the mischievous grin already showing, “What’s your plan for tonight’s date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor blinks uncertainty, “Uh, did we both turn straight and I miss the memo? What is this ‘date’ you speak of?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John’s grin is truly dangerous, “Oh, you know, it’s your off night. The three of us always have a date night when you get a free night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby laughs nervously. She’s had this talk before with him and knows he’s well aware she realizes it seems they’re in a relationship, “Uh John, we aren’t dating. You know this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” he deadpans before turning his gaze to the brunette, “Riley, what did you do the last evening you had off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riley has a sinking feeling she knows where this is headed, “I ordered tacos and we watched </span>
  <em>
    <span>Better Than Chocolate </span>
  </em>
  <span>because Abby had never watched it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” John acknowledges like he’s suddenly found the cure for everything, “And what about the time before that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” Riley hesitates. She knows exactly what he’s referring to but isn’t keen on discussing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John waves his hands impatiently as Abby covers her face with her hands, “We’re waiting, doctor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette glances at Abby, “I don’t remember.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me remind you!” John replies gleefully, “After the two of you went through </span>
  <em>
    <span>several </span>
  </em>
  <span>bottles of wine, you apparently decided you should take a, and I quote, ‘relaxing bubble bath,’ with Abby still on the phone. Then you proceeded to try to convince her to take one with you. Virtually. Somehow. You know I don’t want to know how. And that is how we learned you apparently have no shame and my poor eyes were exposed to things they can </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>unsee...expect my therapy bill in the mail, by the way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both women are silent and he continues, “So now, I’m going to make myself scarce while the two of you discuss how you’re stupidly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>in a relationship and how, as two doctors, surely to God you can figure out how to acknowledge that you are, in fact, in a fucking relationship!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes his grand departure and the silence continues. Finally, Abby bites her lip and gives a nervous chuckle, “So...that happened.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Riley, “That did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby can tell the young doctor is nervous, but she also knows John is absolutely right. The images from that ‘relaxing bubble bath’ filled her thoughts for days afterwards and if there was ever a question of if she’s attracted to the other woman, it’s been fully answered now. Armed with the knowledge Riley is just as unnerved, she takes a deep breath, “What are we doing, Ri?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talking on the phone?” Riley tries, but the look on Abby’s face makes her sigh, “We’re...he’s right as much as it pains me to say. Also I will never admit that to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde smiles, “You finally admit that we’re in a relationship? All it took was John’s meddling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riley tries to glare but fails miserably, “You know this won’t be easy, right? It could literally be years before we see one another again. You know my job puts me at risk...Abs, this could all end terribly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Or,” Abby counters, “It could end really well. Not being able to see you is already hard. I already worry about you. None of that is going to change. But honestly, trying to convince people we </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>together is getting old fast. So is pretending I didn’t enjoy your drunken bubble bath antics.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never going to live that down, am I?” Abby shakes her head and Riley laughs, “I knew you enjoyed it. Not nearly as much as John is going to enjoy being right, but close I’m sure. Are you sure you want to do this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby hopes the excitement doesn’t show in her voice, “I’m positive I want to be with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riley sighs, “The rational, medical professional side of my brain says this is a horrible idea…”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…” she draws it out for dramatics, “But I want to be with you too. Whatever that looks like, even if it’s just continuing what we’ve been doing, right now. And the moment we’re able, I want to take you out on an actual date.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Abby grins, “Aww, is the good doctor getting soft on me already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette glares at the nickname, “Really Abs? You couldn’t pick a cute nickname for me in a sentence like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not all of us have been calling the other one ‘babe’ for months now,” Abby chides, “Now, will you pick a movie for our date night or should I go tell John he was right?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>